


Last Message

by Johnathan_of_Trill



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-01-17 16:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12369750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnathan_of_Trill/pseuds/Johnathan_of_Trill
Summary: Set in an Alternate Universe. Johnathan Jeremiah 'JJ' Khan was Six of Nine, Tertiary Adjunct of Unimatrix Zero One. One of three borg drones Captain Janeway severs from the collective.





	1. Away Mission Gone Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Set in an Alternate Universe. Johnathan Jeremiah 'JJ' Khan was Six of Nine, Tertiary Adjunct of Unimatrix Zero One. One of three borg drones Captain Janeway severs from the collective.

“Personal log of Johnathan Khan, stardate 524037.9.”

“I was on an away mission to the surface of a planet that appeared to be uninhabited yet is filled with lush vegetation. We found every kind of fruits, vegetables, grains, and meats of imaginable. More than enough to over stuff one of the ships cargo bays. Nelix seemed to be in a cooks paradise and was thinking about all of the recipies from earth that he wanted to try.”

“About seventy two hours ago I lost my footing while looking around and taking sensor sweeps of this are of the planets surface. I estimate that I came down about one hundred meters from the surface into what seem to be in an air tight cavern on what Naomi Wildman would call a slide and the air has gotten a little thin.”

“My Fazer and communicator are inoperable for some unknown reason but my tricorder is still working.”

“According to the tricorder readings, there are at least a dozen different minerals to take samples of for further study and analysis. I hope the information I have gathered will be helpful in some way.

“Now I am going to sit here and record what I have heard referred to as a final message.”

“To Captain Janeway … … … “

“I never properly thanked you for rescuing me from the Borg. I would like to do so now. Thank you, Captain. You gave my life back to me. You helped me to become more than I could ever have been as a drone, more human, more...unique. I am positive that I could have learned a great deal more from you, however, your patience, guidance, friendship and trust has meant a great deal to me. Because of you I have learned more, experienced more, seen more, done more, felt more, even began to dream about the future and what might have been.”

“I'm afraid.” Johnathan said. “Not of dying. Not really because the doctor says it is a part of the natural order of things. I regret I will die without seeing you accomplish your goal of returning to Earth. I regret I will never accompany you to Bloomington, Indiana. I will never meet your mother, Gretchen, or your sister, Phoebe, or your dog, Molly.”

“There were so many places I wanted to see, things I wanted to do, and foods I wanted to taste when we got to earth. All of the other planets I wanted to visit in the Alpha Quadrant as well.”

“I would like you to have the things that are in my lock box. I hope that my sketch pad especially will tell you what I could not. Nathaniel knows where it is and how to open it.”

“I guess with my last few breaths I have finally found the strength and courage to tell you the things I should have told you a long time ago … … 'I love you Kathryn Elizabeth Janeway. I always have and I always will. I will be waiting for you when you receive your final promotion, in ninety years or so. Until we see each other again.'”

“Computer end recording.” Johnathan said.


	2. Found, Recovery and Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JJ is found and transported directly to sickbay because his condition is in critical.

Chakotay to Voyager.

Go head Commander.

Captain, I think we found him.

How is he?

It is to soon to tell.

Let me know as soon as possible.

Aye Captain. Chakotay out.

Commander, it's him.

How is he? Mr. Paris.

Not good. Paris to voyager, two to beam directly to sick bay.

~

Come. Captain Janeway says from inside her ready room.

Captain.

Tuvok. They found him.

Yes, but his condition is in critical. The away team is gathering mineral samples from the cavern he was trapped in. the doctor is working on him now.

I have to go see him.

Captain. I urge you to give time to the doctor. 

I can't.

~

How is he, doctor?

Better but still not breathing on his own and he hasn't regained consciousness.

“Wake up and Breathe on your own, dammit, don't you dare … … ”

Let me know if there are any changes, Doctor. I'll be in my ready room.

Of course, captain.

~

Excuse me, captain. We found a borg encrypted message addressed to you. A crewman told her as she left.

Thank you.

Kathryn sat in her ready room watching the message for the second time. I have to see him. Kathryn told herself and went back to sick bay.

~

Doctor. Why hasn't he regained consciousness?

I wish I could give an answer to you. His cortical node is functioning perfectly, his nanoprobes are back to full strength, he is breathing on his own, However?

What?

He should be put in his alcove to regenerate. I am hoping that will do the trick.

“Do it,” she ordered.

I want him to regenerate for at least twenty four hours. I'll monitor him remotely from sick bay with this cortical monitor.

~

Why hasn't he regained consciousness? The doctor asked into the air. The next day.

Doctor?

Nothing has changed, captain.

“I just got off duty. I'll sit with him,” Kathryn said.

“Let me know if there's any changes or problems,” he said with a nod.

The EMH left to return to Sick Bay. Kathryn found a chair and set it up in front of the alcove. She got a book from her quarters and settled in to read.

Only she couldn't. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't help gazing at JJ over her book.

He loves me, Kathryn thought with disbelief. This handsome, brilliant young man loves me!

“Oh JJ,” she sighed aloud in the empty Cargo Bay. “I love you, too. I'm surprised you didn't figure it out, brilliant as you are. Maybe you guessed. Maybe, like me, you were afraid to hope … … Right now I'm so scared. The doctor says that everything is fine and the readouts from the bio monitor on your alcove say the same yet you haven't regained consciousness. Why? I don't know what I would do without you, JJ. You've come to mean so much to me.”

Kathryn sighed again and looked back to her book. When she inevitably looked up again, JJ's eyes were open, his deep sapphire gaze fixed on Kathryn.

“JJ,” she said, standing. “How are you feeling?”

“Captain. I am not dead.”

“No but I got your message.”

“Oh?”

“Yes. JJ?” she said, touching the blonde's face gently.

“Yes, Captain?”

“I love you, too,” she said. Then she kissed him.

She wanted to keep the kiss light but she felt JJ's hands on her shoulders then the back of her head, burying in her hair.

“JJ,” she said, forcing herself to break the kiss. “You still need to regenerate.”

“I am sufficiently rested.”

“You're a terrible liar,” Kathryn said, kissing him briefly. “As your Captain and your...your girlfriend I have to insist you finish your Regeneration Cycle.”

At the word 'girlfriend' a very un Borg like grin spread over JJ's face.

“Yes Kathryn. And after I regenerate?”

“You'll just have to wait and see,” Kathryn said, sitting back down in the chair with a smile. “Sweet dreams, JJ.”


End file.
